Birds and Bees and Motherly Love?
by Ashton Lithe
Summary: Kal'dur, in his acting as a sidekick, ended up missing out on some very important life lessons that are now taught to him by the Black Canary. FLUFF!


A/N: Hey there, everyone! This is for EmmyGoGo and her challenge Motherly Love! :3 Who doesn't love seeing the Young Justice members in need of advice? No, there is no smut, just fluffy bits here and there of no one in particular. And Wally being an ass. In fact, that "ass" I just said was the first time I cursed in this entire thing, no joke. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

An agonized scream echoed through the Young Justice head quarters. Superboy cringed away, hiding his head in the couch. Wally just laughed and continued to laugh until Artemis glared at him. Dick just sighed warily.

"What's wrong with Aqualad?" M'gann flew into the living room with a concerned look on her face. Wally giggled for a moment before answering.

"Apparently, they didn't go through the birds and the bees in Atlantis, and our little Kal'dur doesn't seem to understand the concept of the male reproduction system." He sniggered. Dick grinned.

"Man, and he's our leader?" A chuckle from both of the teenage boys. M'gann scowled lightly.

"That's nothing to laugh at! I mean, you wouldn't understand the way that Martians reproduce." Dick stopped laughing. A disgusted look crossed his face.

"You mean you guys aren't asexual?" A quick shake of the head from Miss Martian and Dick excused himself from the room. Wally laughed even harder. Artemis sighed.

"What is with you, Wally? I mean, it couldn't have been that funny when you…y'know…"

"What? Had my first boner?" Wally smirked at her. Artemis glared at the red head. "This would only be funnier if it was happening to Superboy over there." That set off both the clone and Miss Martian. Angry yells berated Wally as he sped from the room. Artemis chased after Wally as Superboy did his super angst thing and stalked off, destroying the hallway as he did so. M'gann sat down on the couch with a haughty sigh. If only there was something she could do….

The door creaked as someone entered the room. The Black Canary smiled at the Martian girl.

"I heard things were getting pretty raunchy over here."

"Heh, yeah… Hello, M'gann! Black Canary, maybe you can help!" And so M'gann, in an incredibly bouncy and bubbly way, explained things to their teacher. Black Canary smiled shyly at the thoughts.

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do." M'gann thanked her. She watched as the older woman strode from the living room and to the bathroom in which Kal'dur had locked himself.

"Kal'dur?" The Black Canary called softly at first. A strangled cry, and the door cracked open. Part of his face could be seen through the slim crack.

"Oh, Black Canary. This is a relatively bad time at the moment. Perhaps we could train later?" The woman chuckled.

"Shush. M'gann told me about what happened. Do you need anything?" Kal'dur shook his head quickly. "Do you need someone to explain to you what's going on?"

"I know what is going on, but the team… I cannot be their leader in a condition like this." Black Canary sighed.

"This isn't some Pokemon game where you have a status ailment." She chided. "It's a natural occurrence. Wally has it, Robin has it, heck, even M'gann and Artemis have it."

"You mean they have-?"

"No! I mean, they have things like it, not the exact same problem!" She slapped herself mentally. "I'm sure Superboy is bound to discover this too, so it's nothing to be ashamed about." Kal'dur shut the door. From the slightest click, she figured he had locked it. "Kaldur'ahm! If you don't stop this foolishness, then I'm going to be forced to get Aquaman! Or worse… Batman." The door flew open then, almost smacking the fighting instructor in the face, at the mention of the Dark Knight.

"No, no, no! I'm quite fine!" Black Canary cleared her throat as she eyed him.

"I, uh, I can see that. Just go find Wally and ask him for a magazine, and then lock yourself in your room for a night. Just do what feels natural." She averted her gaze. They both knew that she would have to tell Aquaman, and that he would snigger of it to the Flash and the Flash would tell Batman.

As far as the Black Canary knew, Aqualad had done just what she told him to do. He was fine the next day, just a tad tired. She smiled to herself as even Artemis ran circles around the team leader. It wasn't so bad being the mother hen, sometimes.


End file.
